Pay the Price
by Super Hero 101
Summary: Ten bounty hunters go on a seemingly normal job- until the bounty turns out to be Count Dooku's secret spy! The hunters are caught in a deadly game of revenge, where only the strong will make it out alive! WARNING: Characters may be slightly OOC at times. This is a SLASH FREE fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the first chapter of my first fic! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

The ballroom was full of dashing men and beautiful women, all richly clothed and chatting over the elegant music. Several balconies overlooked the ballroom, each one connected to a bedroom or a perhaps a parlor. Deep red curtains framed the gigantic windows that displayed a stunning starry night.

One woman, however, was not interested in conversation, dancing or sight seeing. She stood in a shadowy doorway, simply watching the guests. Soon she spotted a man and decided to make her way over to the banquet table he stood at.

"Hello Sir." The woman said as the man turned around to face her.

"Ah," The man said, "Why hello there!"

The woman was a tall, fair-skinned brunette. She wore a sleeveless red gown, and long, white gloves covered most of her arms. The woman's chocolate hair was swept up into a bun on the back of her head.

"Would you happen to be the host?" She inquired, pouring herself a drink.

"Indeed," the man replied, " What is your name Milady?"

The woman pretended not to hear and instead she sipped her cocktail.

"Where's the hostess?" She asked. The man smiled.

"There is no hostess."

"Oh," the woman looked surprised, "My apologies."

"Oh no, it's… quite all right!" the man said sketchily.

"Yeah, I'll bet it is." The woman muttered, breaking her feigned, regal speak. She drained her glass in one, quick sip and pulled out a blaster.

"Party's over for you, Senator!" the mysterious woman set the blaster from KILL to STUN with a _click_.

The woman then heard another _click_ from behind her head. A masculine voice laughed harshly and suddenly it seemed as though all the guests plummeted into chaos. They fled in fear and screamed like mynocks.

"The party's just getting started, darling!"

As guests started screaming and running to the nearest exits, a Theelin woman burst onto one of the many balconies. She walked calmly to the edge and looked down to see a woman in a long red gown holding a blaster pistol to the head of a wealthy man she held in front of her.

A second, rather familiar man stood in front of the woman, pointing a blaster at her. It was a stand off. And it was going nowhere very fast.

"Better fix that." The Theelin jumped onto the balcony's railing and dove off. As she fell, she spun around to face the balcony she jumped from and threw one end of her grappling boa towards the railing.

The boa wrapped around the railing the Theelin continued her fall. That is, until she ran out of boa, then she stopped short in midair. And, since the boa was around her neck, it acted as a noose and started strangling her.

"H-help!" She choked out, "De-gar! Elp!" The man turned.

"Latts!" He ran to her. "Whaddoido?!"Whaddoido?!"

"P-ull the BO-A!" she coughed. Dengar pulled the end of the boa attached to the balcony. It snapped off and Latts Razzi tumbled to the polished floor.

"Oh no!" Latts coughed, "Look!"

Dengar turned to see the other woman crashing out a window with the bounty.

"Aw man!" He yelled to the empty ballroom, "How'd you manage to time that PERFECTLY so Cato could get away?!"

"I didn't- alright, I thought it would work!"

"Did you think you were in a movie?!" Dengar yelled.

"They make it look so easy though." Latts said sheepishly.

Dengar moaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"So…" Latts said, trying to turn the conversation away from her failure, "That was Cato Parasitti, huh?"

"Yeah… well I'm personally surprised Sugi didn't show up." Dengar said.

Latts got up and the two bounty hunters walked to the large doors.

"Really? I don't think that was her type of bounty." Latts replied.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Dengar raised an eyebrow.

"I personally think she avoids wearing dresses."

Dengar laughed and the two hunters continued their debate. As they walked out the doors, a dark, cloaked figure loomed. They stood on a hidden balcony, watching them.

"Quite interesting." The cloaked figure walked away, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, guys! Anyone ever want to see Dengar, Latts and Sugi in a cantina together? Here you go!

Disclaimer:Hey, guess what! I don't own Star Wars! ;)

* * *

Dengar and Latts returned to Tattoine in _Punishing One_, Dengar's ship, and decided to go to the Mos Eisley Cantina.

"We really got to shape up." Latts said as the two bounty hunters sat in a booth across from the bar. There were many people, or creatures, in the cantina tonight, all very sketchy or very weird, at least.

"What, you mean become amateurs instead of rookies?" Dengar joked.

"Yeah." Latts scoffed and sipped her drink. She surveyed the crowd. "Hmm…"

"What?" Dengar asked.

"I thought, well, it felt like someone was watching-"

"You?" A female Zabrak walked up to their booth.

"Yes," Latts replied, "Was it YOU?"

"Maybe…" Sugi joked. Sugi was another bounty hunter with a thick accent and, sometimes, she stole bounties from Latts and Dengar. But that was only sometimes.

"Um, no, I think it was that guy." Dengar said. A shifty man of medium height was staring at the hunters from across the bar. He had light pink skin and dark maroon tattoos under his eyes and on his nose. Sugi noted that he was a Sakiyan. He wore a light green flight suit with a dark green vest.

"Oh, he's not sketchy at all." Latts joked. Sugi nodded.

"Well, what did YOU what?" Dengar asked.

"Who me?" Sugi said, "Oh, I was just coming to see if either of you had recently been to Jabba's Palace." Latts and Dengar denied this and Sugi went on. "Well there's quite the hubbub."

"Why?" Dengar asked slyly.

"Maybe I shouldn't say… but there's a bounty on one of Jabba's slave girls. Well, former slave girl, I should say, she ran away after she…"

"After she what?" Latts asked.

"After she tried to kill Jabba."

"Was she also insane?!" Dengar asked.

"No, but Jabba wants her back. Alive," Sugi stated, "He wants to find out who put her up to this."

Dengar took a swig from his cup and Latts started zoning off into hyperspace. Sugi absentmindedly invited herself into the booth. Latts absentmindedly scooted over, still lost in thought. Sugi soon joined her in hyperspace.

"Hmm…" Sugi grunted broodingly.

"Hmm…" Dengar sipped his drink thoughtfully. As all of the hunters were thinking about, well, whatever they were thinking about, the shifty Sakiyan walked over to sit in a barstool right in front of their booth.

"Eh!" Dengar, noticing the man, motioned to the guy, "Eh!" Both of the girls, however, were still zoning and payed Dengar no mind. Then Dengar pretended to choke, which drew some stares, but still, the girls zoned off.

"Wow." Dengar was glad that if he were really choking, those two would have absolutely no clue. "So, you were telling us about that new ship of yours, SUGI?"

The other two immediately snapped to attention.

"Huh?" Latts gave Dengar a weird look.

"No we were-" Sugi was cut off as Dengar kicked her under the table. She yelped and Dengar pointed at the Sakiyan.

"Oh!" Sugi said quietly. She grabbed a napkin and whispered something to Latts. Latts looked angry but a second later she passed Sugi a mascara brush. Sugi used to write something on the napkin. She turned it so Latts and Dengar could read it.

_Sixtat_ was written on it. Sugi pointed to the Sakiyan.

Both Dengar and Latts had heard of him. He was a bounty hunter, like them, but since he was a Sakiyan, he was arrogant and a natural hunter. His skills had earned him the nickname _The Outlands Butcher_, which didn't help him make many friends. And, since he was arrogant, he believed that he was unstoppable. (This didn't help him make many friends, either).

"Y-yes, my new ship is very fast." Sugi said.

"That's good." Dengar said. On the napkin, he wrote, _He's probably listening in_.

"Yeah, he-uh, it is good." Sugi replied.

Suddenly, Sixtat got up from the bar and left the cantina. Latts grabbed her mascara brush from Dengar, whom had been inspecting it.

"THAT wasn't weird." She said.

"He was probably trying to get some information." Sugi said under her breath.

"But what KIND of information?" Dengar asked, adding too much dramatic flair.

"Let's go find out." Latts said, getting up from the booth.

Sixtat walked out of the Mos Eisley Cantina and turned right down a dark alley. Soon Sixtat came to a dead end. A shadow stood next to a garbage can, along with a second, smaller shadow.

"They were talking about the bounty." Sixtat said, "Well, until I moved closer to them. Then they started talking in code." The bigger shadow snarled, while slapping a clawed hand to his face.

"You weren't supposed to provoke them!" The shadow growled. Sixtat gulped.

"I didn't! I just moved closer so I could actually hear them!" The smaller shadow laughed and stood up. Sixtat guessed she had been sitting on a barrel.

"Shut up, Avani!" The tall shadow hissed.

"'Shut up, Avani'! That's all you've ever said to me Bossk!" The small shadow replied.

"The point is that we have some competition now." Sixtat whispered. The three bounty hunters started to walk back to their headquarters. As they walked back passed the cantina, someone grabbed Sixtat from behind. Another person shoved a piece of cloth (really it was a napkin that tasted like make up) into his mouth as a gag.

"Murph!" Sixtat tried to call to his partners, who did not notice his abduction.

"Hey there, eavesdropper." Sixtat's assailant said.

"Shh! Some one will hear you!" A second voice said in a thick accent. Sixtat was then dragged back down the alleyway by his abductors. They shoved him to his knees and stood in front of him. He could tell one shadow was Sugi (it wasn't very hard; she had a fairly distinct top-knot) and he figured the other two were Latts Razzi and Dengar.

"Mou!" Sixtat tried to say. "Wahnooyuhnunt?" (You! What do you want?)

"Why were you stalking us?" Sugi asked. Sixtat, Latts and Dengar were all surprised by her decoding skills. Dengar guessed it was because she had such a bad accent.

"Mernerphuntuhernmuy!" (I wasn't following you!)

"Really?" Sugi said after a second, "Then why have I seen you every where since I went to Jabba's Palace?"

"Mernurphntmertmabbaphahurph! Urhurpht!" (I wasn't at Jabba's Palace! Honest!)

"Ha! I saw you! Now," she flipped out a knife, "Why. Are. You. Following. Us?"

"Muruhnuhphummurmeeahah…" (You're on the same bounty as us.)

"Interesting." Sugi said, "Well, thank you."

With that, Sugi hit Sixtat over the head with the hilt of her knife. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. The three hunters decided that they had better leave before Sixtat's alleged partners showed up.

"We can go to my apartment…" Dengar suggested.

"…Or me and Embo's place…" Sugi said.

"Or that." Dengar said. Latts sided with Sugi and the three hunters made their way across town.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again! Chapter 3! (Sorry to people who don't like cliff-hangers)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

"Hey, I just noticed something." Avani said. She slowed her pace to a stop.

"What?" Bossk sniffed the air.

"It's unusually… quiet…" she looked around, "Where's Sixtat?"

"Oh boy," Bossk hissed angrily, "SIXTAT!"

"I asked **you**, I didn't ask the whole planet!" Avani whispered loudly.

"Well, what're we going to do?" Bossk asked.

"Why don't you use that super-sonic nose of yours and find out where he went!"

Bossk growled, but he retraced their steps until he picked up Sixtat's scent. Which, by the way, just happened to right in front of the cantina.

"Great!" Avani slapped her fore head; " He's probably just **sitting there** in the cantina, gulping down his **fifth** drink, doing **nothing** to help **us**-"

"No." Bossk sniffed the breeze, "This way."

Avani followed Bossk back to the alleyway that they had used as their rendezvous point with Sixtat, only to find-

"Hey! It's Sixtat!" Avani said. "… Is he dead?"

"That sounded a little too hopeful." Bossk bent down and grabbed Sixtat's wrist. "Nope, there's still a pulse" Bossk slung Sixtat's unconscious body over his shoulder and the two bounty hunters started a long walk back to headquarters.

The three bounty hunters soon came to a medium-sized apartment, and Sugi let them inside. Latts had never been in Sugi and Embo's apartment (and she doubted Dengar had, either) but she wasn't surprised to see that one side was straight-as- a- line neat but the other side… Well the other side wasn't AS neat but it was better than _Punishing One_. Then again, Embo's side of the apartment was mostly occupied by his overlarge bed and his pet Anooba, named Marrok.

"Hello?" Embo called from what appeared to be a small kitchen.

"It's me," Sugi called, "And Latts and Dengar!" Embo walked into the main room from the kitchen (he had to duck under the doorway) and sat on his bed.

"So, have you told them about the offer yet?" He asked.

"No." Sugi replied.

"What offer?" Latts inquired suspiciously.

"Embo and I were wondering if you and Dengar would be willing to give us a hand on this bounty."

"The one on the slave-girl-run-away?" Dengar said, "I'm in!"

"That is so typical!" Latts mumbled, "Well, I got nothing better to do."

"Well then," Embo said, getting up from his bed, "Let's get cracking."

"I suppose we should go to Jabba's Palace first." Latts suggested.

"NO!" Dengar gasped sarcastically.

"YES!" Latts gasped in response. Embo shook his head.

"Come, Marrok." Embo called out.

"Is he allowed at Jabba's Palace?" Dengar asked.

"No one's ever gotten close enough to tell me he's not." Embo shrugged.

"Right then," Sugi slung her blaster onto her back, "Let's get going."

"Are we going to just teleport or…" Dengar questioned.

"We're going to fly there in _Halo_, idiot!" Embo exclaimed. Marrok moaned slightly.

As bounty hunters walked to Halo's docking bay, Latts and Sugi discussed their thoughts about the bounty, their partners and what Sixtat had said in the alley.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Latts said, "If she was a slave, she wouldn't have the means to get off-world."

"And what if she wasn't a normal slave?" Sugi suggested.

"Then it WILL be that hard!" Latts laughed. Dengar and Embo turned to look at Latts.

"He's so weird," Latts said, "I don't even know why I do bounties with him."

"Maybe some one has a soft spot for weird men." Sugi jeered. Latts pretended to look around in confusion.

"Who?!" Latts asked, "You?"

"I meant you, smart stuff!" Sugi responded.

"I know, I was just joking," Latts replied, "but no, I don't like him."

"Do you LOVE him?" Sugi joked.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Latts said. Both girls laughed (bringing more stares).

"I was thinking," Latts said, "Sixtat told us that we were on the same bounty as 'us'."

"He must be working with other hunter, then."

"Hmm… That's what I thought. How many other people will be on this job?" Latts asked. Sugi shrugged and the two girls kept chatting.

Meanwhile, the boys up ahead had been talking, too.

"I wonder what she looks like." Dengar said.

"Who?" Embo asked him.

"The bounty." Dengar replied, "You know the SLAVE girl-"

"Yes! Thank you for reminding me!" Embo said.

Suddenly, Latts laughed loudly from behind them. Both of the guys turned to look at her, them looked back at each other.

"I don't get women." Embo sighed.

"She probably just wants attention," Dengar states knowingly, "If she didn't, then she wouldn't have laughed so loudly."

"Uh-huh…" Embo grunted.

"I don't really know that," Dengar whispered, "I just made it up."

"Very funny," Embo said, "So who else do you expect to see on this job?"

"I don't know," Dengar shrugged, "Maybe-"

Both of the boys were startled when Latts suddenly screamed, "EEEEEWWWW!" and both girls started laughing hysterically. Again they gave the other hunters some weird faces.

"LIKE I was saying," Dengar turned around, "I think Cad Bane might take it. It's right up his alley and besides, he usually works for Jabba."

"Yeah, well I figured we'd see Sixtat and whoever he's working with." Embo said.

"Probably some newbies, too, who think they're so cool, being on a bounty for Jabba and all." Dengar joked.

"Heh! Yeah, that's really annoying," Embo thought a bit, then said, "Especially when they realize they're not so good, and try to tag along with you as an intern."

"That's the **worst**!" Dengar exclaimed, "That is THE WORST! Like, it can't get any worse than that!"

Embo chuckled, and soon the four hunters arrived at the docking bay. They rounded the corner to find-

"Oh no!" Sugi gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Now we see what Sugi was gasping about! WOW! But really...

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Star Wars

* * *

The four bounty hunters gazed in horror at an empty docking bay.

"Um, are you sure _Halo_ was in this docking bay?" Dengar asked.

"Y-yes," Sugi moaned, "Some one stole _Halo_!"

"Don't have to tell the whole system…" Latts muttered.

"When I find who ever stole her I'm going to-to…" Sugi thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know what yet but…"

"Looks like we're taking the old' bucket o' bolts, better know as _Punishing One_." Latts announced, and Dengar gave her a look that could kill.

"I do not know **what** you are talking about, Ms. Razzi." Dengar said disgustedly.

"Well, Mr.…uh… Dengar, I am talking about YOUR ship!" Latts replied.

"Oh _Halo_!" Sugi groaned in the background.

"GUYS!" Embo yelled, which got everyone's attention, "Whatever we're going to do we better just DO IT!"

This was followed by a long, awkward pause, until Marrok whined a bit and Sugi cleared her throat.

"Come on," Dengar said, turning to the entrance, "The docking bay is 82, so we better get a move on."

As the four bounty hunters exited the docking bay, a cloaked figure walked out from the shadows. They wore a black, hooded cloak over their black robes, and tall black-metallic boots.

"Quite interesting." They smirked, and disappeared into the night.

The next day, the bounty hunters finally arrived at Jabba's Palace and were allowed in by the major domo, Bib Fortuna (who was famous for his trademark-creepy teeth and nails). The four hunters made their way over to a small table in the back and seated themselves facing Jabba's dais.

It appeared right now that Jabba the Hutt was still asleep, as it was pretty early, which at least explained the silence that was usually never present. Or maybe the recent attempt on Jabba's life persuaded a few prime suspects to draw as little attention as possible. And when I say prime suspects, I mean everyone who was in the room, because the palace had been sealed off right after the slave girl escaped. Jabba wanted to contain anyone who was in league with her.

"So… if the assassin escaped, why are we here?" Asked Dengar.

"Well, first of all, we need to get the job from Jabba." Sugi stated.

"And we can ask around about details on the attack…" Latts added.

"Her appearance…" Dengar suggested.

"And we can see who else comes that could be getting the job." Embo finished.

Not a second after, Sixtat, Bossk, and Avani walked into the throne room. Dengar half choked on his drink and pointed at the door.

"Look!" He coughed, just as the other hunters blended into the crowd.

"What, Bib?" Sugi asked, "I don't get it."

"No!" Dengar said, frustrated, "I just saw Sixtat walk in! With two others!"

"I don't see him." Latts said, after scanning the mob. Dengar moaned. "Well, I believe you!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." He responded. "Look! There they are!"

Dengar pointed to a table across the room, where they could clearly see Sixtat, a Trandoshan and a Twi'lek, all chatting intensely.

"Ah, so he's with Bossk and… some girl I don't know." Latts determined.

"Avani Cattivo," Embo stated, "I've seen her on bounties. She's with the Bounty Hunter's Guild."

The other hunters nodded, and continued to watch the heated conversation. It seemed as though Avani was against both of the men. And it looked like they weren't being very nice.

"Well," Dengar said, turning back, "Should we wait and see if they go get the job?"

"Yeah," Latts replied, "We don't want them to realize we're here."

"Good idea." Sugi said.

They waited for what seemed to be hours, but really it was only thirty minutes. Then again, Dengar thought, none of us really have a concept of time. Their patience was rewarded, and soon the quarrel ended and the three Guild members strode up to Jabba.

"Mighty Jabba," Bossk could be heard saying, "We wish to find your ex-slave girl."

"Ho ho ho!" Jabba howled in Huttese, "Very well. You may start at any time!"

"Yes Jabba," Avani and the others bowed. Salacious Crumb started laughing annoyingly.

"I want to SHOOT that Kowakian monkey-lizards!" Latts muttered through clenched teeth. Her slammed her glass onto the table in anger.

"Whoa, save it for Bossk and Co.!" Dengar said. Latts sighed at his 'joke'.

"Well," Sugi said, "Bossk and Co. are leaving, so we should probably go get our bounty now."

"Let's go." Embo concluded.

The four hunters didn't notice a Duro and a Human female walk from around the doorway to witness them receive their bounty.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry people, this chapters a little short! But it's still a quality chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

"Ho ho!" Jabba exclaimed.

The four bounty hunters now stood in front of Jabba's throne, and over what Dengar knew to the Rancor pit (he had unfortunately seen it in action during one of his rare visits). One wrong word and WHOOSH, Jabba hit a button, and trap door opened and you were history. (And then Salacious Crumb laughed at the thought of your death. Sick little creature, eh?)

"So, you want the bounty, too?" Jabba asked.

"'Too'?" Dengar asked, playing dumb. Then Crumb laughed and he sided with Latts.

"Oh yes! This is quite the popular job!" The Hutt announced. "So far I have…" Jabba thought for a moment, and then shouted, "BIB!"

Bib Fortuna stood right behind the monstrous Hutt, although Latts hadn't noticed him before because Jabba was so, well, big.

"Yes your Lordship? What do you desire?" Bib whispered.

_Kiss up_, Embo thought, upon seeing Bib's bowing form.

"Oh, there you are," Jabba said, "How many hunters on the job so far?"

"We have," Bib consulted a holopad, "Three…four…seven…ten…twelve, Sire!"

"See?" Jabba said with excitement, "The most popular job this season!"

"Well…" Sugi said, "We shall take it as well."

"Good!" Jabba roared, "But I want her alive."

"So let it be written. So let it be done." Embo stated.

"Wise words, bounty hunter." Jabba declared. "Make sure Payback doesn't steal her." Jabba eyed Dengar with distrust, and Dengar bowed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

Jabba shook his head as the four hunters walked out of the throne room. They passed a droid, whom flew in and carried a wide-brimmed hat.

"That's not weird at all." Dengar said.

"What, that little droid?" Latts asked.

"No Jabba!" He said. Embo persuaded the Gamorean guard to let them out of the palace. "That is so weird, he acts like he knows me!"

"Yeah, who actually calls you Payback?" Sugi said as she shielded her eyes from the rising suns.

"I'm worried about the competition. **Twelve** other hunters guys!" Latts exclaimed.

"So that's like, sixteen, including us." Dengar decided.

"Yeah, that's tough odds." Embo said.

"Eh." Sugi said.

"'Eh'?" Latts asked.

"Yeah, that means 'Eh. I've had worse."

"So how exactly are we going to find this lady?" Dengar asked the others.

"What?" Latts called.

The winded whipped in their ears as they sped back to Mos Eisley on a "borrowed" speeder. When the bounty hunters had made their way back to Punishing One's landing pad last night, they found that some one had stolen it as well. Latts had said it was probably a local museum looking for "ancient artifacts". Sugi and Dengar, both offended, started defending their respective ships.

"Okay, Latts, listen up! I said HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND OUR BOUNTY?!"

"I don't know!" She replied.

"We should look at the job info Jabba gave us!" Sugi called.

"Alright," Dengar began to consult his holopad whilst driving.

"Give me THAT!" Latts snatched the device from him, "Just drive!"

The other three hunters read the limited information Jabba gave them. It seemed that their target was a Togruta, although the picture wasn't very good. (It looked like some one took it right after she had tried to kill Jabba; he was screaming). She was supposedly 1.8 meters tall, average weight, and about 20 years old. The traditionally white markings were actually black, and she had curved triangles around her eyes, a teardrop on her fore head and some jagged shapes on her cheeks. Her eyes were black (as all Togruta eyes were) and she was last wearing Jabba's provided slave-outfit.

"Hmm… she looks very Goth to me." Sugi said.

"Yeah, don't most Togrutas have white markings?" Latts asked.

"That's what I thought." Sugi replied. Embo agreed, and Dengar asked them to describe her.

"Well, she's a Togruta… she's got black markings instead of white… and she's in slave garb." Latts stated.

"She's about your height." Sugi added.

"How tall? Exactly?" Dengar asked, eyes still on his driving.

"1.8 Imperial Standard Meters, to be exact." Latts mocked.

"Oh, my exact height!" He exclaimed.

"Great." Sugi moaned.

"She's got something in her hand," Embo pointed to the blurred picture, "See that?"

"Oh yeah…" Sugi squinted, "looks like a… a Zygerrian light-whip or-"

"Or just a lead pipe." Latts suggested. Sugi shrugged.

"We should ask around the cantinas." Dengar shouted.

"And the spaceport managers." Sugi called.

"Hey," Dengar asked, "What's her name?"

"Maari."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the positive reviews, Jedi Gone Bounty Hunter and Obsidian Tear! Here we go again with chapter 6! (Anyone get that Whitesnake song referance?)

Disclaimer: Mesa don't own Star Wars!(This sounds like Jar Jar...;)

* * *

The hunters decided to split up and search for the bounty. Dengar and Latts went to interrogate innocent cantina patrons (well, they couldn't be **that** innocent)

and Embo and Sugi went off to check the docking bays of the spaceport.

The first cantina Dengar and Latts went to was a small one that wasn't know by many tourists, but very popular amongst the citizens of Mos Eisley. It was called the Fried Nuna Bar & Grill, and was run by a sketchy blue Twi'lek named Bill Nutor. Some of the meals included Space Slug with muja fruits, grilled Tauntaun and, surprisingly, fried Nuna.

"Let's ask the bartender if he, or she, has seen our bounty." Dengar whispered.

"Well, okay, let's go!" Latts said, giving Dengar a little shove in the direction of the bar.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" The bartender asked. She was a pink Twi'lek with a tattoo of a Tooka doll on her right shoulder. Her nametag identified her as 'Loretta'.

"I was wondering if-um- you've seen this girl around here?" Dengar held up the holopad with a picture of Maari on it.

"Oh," The Twi'lek frowned, "Your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm single." Dengar smiled charismatically.

"Oh!" Loretta smiled, "Well, I'm sorry, I haven't seen any one like that around here. You should ask Mable, she's a waitress. She could've seen that lady."

"Thanks for your time Loretta." Dengar winked. Latts mentally barfed.

The two hunters searched for Mable and eventually found her. She was coming out of the kitchen just as Dengar walked by, and the two collided.

"Ouch!" Mable screeched. It turned out she was tall, purple-haired Zabrak. Although Latts and Dengar were unaware, Mable was also 45% Iridonian, causing some anger-management issues.

"Listen buster!" Mable grabbed Dengar and shoved him into a wall, "I don't know WHO you think you are, but believe me, only employees are allowed in the kitchen, so SCRAM!"

Mable proceeded to toss Dengar almost halfway to the door, causing most people in the cantina to turn and stare. Loretta made her way to Mable and attempted to calm her down, while Latts scooted over to help Dengar up.

"We found her." Dengar wheezed from the ground.

"I saw her nametag, I know who she is!" Latts said, offering her hand to him.

"I guess you'll have to ask her now." Dengar mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't she'll want to talk to you." Latts agreed.

"No, it's that **I** don't want to talk to **her**!" Dengar said, "I better wait outside."

"You're so brave." Latts teased.

She made her way over to Loretta and Mable. It looked like Loretta had convinced Mable to calm down.

"Oh, it's you again!" Loretta said looking up.

"Hi, Loretta." Latts said with a fake niceness.

"Mable, this girl is looking for some one. Have you seen her?" Loretta asked. Latts pulled out the holopad and displayed the picture of Maari.

"Hmm…" Mable squinted, "It's hard to tell. But I don't recall anyone who looked like that. Sorry."

"Oh that's fine!" Latts said, not wanting to make another scene. "Thanks!"

Latts walked out of the Fried Nuna and shook her head at Dengar. He sighed.

"Where to next?" He asked, exasperated.

"Let's try the Dancing Togruta!" Latts said, "She'd blend in there!"

"Oh boy," Dengar sighed again.

The Dancing Togruta was a nightclub run by a Togruta guy named Danters Marays. He only allowed Togruta entertainers, waitresses, butlers, etc.… However any species was allowed into the club. But you had to be a member.

And Dengar figured neither of them were members.

* * *

Sugi and Embo had asked about a dozen spaceport or docking bay managers if they had seen Maari. And so far all had denied ever seeing her.

"Where should we check now?" Sugi asked.

"Maybe we should see if she left in a public transport." Embo suggested.

"Good idea."

But after interrogating just about every public transport manager, and evening stealing their logs if the person was deceitful looking, the two hunters had still found nothing.

"Let's see if the others have turned anything up." Sugi said. She called Latts and soon there was a "Hello?" from the other end of the line.

"This is Sugi. Have you two found anything?"

"Um…"

"Well, me and Embo have struck out everywhere-"

"Excuse me."

"-I don't know if we should check all the private transports now or-"

"Lady, you have the wrong number!"

"Oh!" Sugi blushed, "Err- sorry-I-"

The person on the other end had hung up by now and Embo chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Sugi said angrily. "What if that person abducted Latts and has her comm now!"

"Nobody has my comm, Sugi." Latts said. She and Dengar walked up to their partners.

"What're you doing here?" Sugi asked.

"Same thing as you," Dengar said, "Not being able to find Maari."

"We should all go to the Dancing Togruta now!" Latts said.

"Brilliant idea!" Sugi said, "Except none of us are members!"

"I heard the membership costs millions of credits, too." Embo said.

"Then we'll break in and see if we can find Maari there." Latts said.

Suddenly, all of the hunters were lifted off their feet by an invisible force and thrown backwards into a nearby building. A cloaked figure immerged from a dark alleyway and walked towards the.

"That won't be necessary." The figure said in a feminine voice. The figure unclasped their cloak. It fell to the dusty ground, revealing-

"It's Maari!" Latts whispered.

"Darth Maari, if you want to live longer." The figure said in a menacing voice. The bounty hunters got up and cocked their blasters. All of them were pointed at Maari.

She laughed. And ignited a blood-red lightsaber.

"You won't get in the way of my Master's revenge," she said, "Ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow this is getting intense! And it's only gonna get MORE intense!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Wars. Oh well.

* * *

The four hunters were unsure of what to do next. They were stuck, because there was a building behind them and an unstable Sith-woman in front of them. Darth Maari walked towards them, until the point that the bounty hunters bumped into the wall behind them.

"What're we going to do?" Latts whispered in a singsong voice.

"I'm open to suggestions." Dengar muttered. Maari smiled, and all the hunters cringed. That smile would probably be in their nightmares tonight.

"I got one." Sugi said, "Blast her!"

With that, Sugi and her partners began to open fire on Darth Maari. She deflected the first few blasts with an effortless flick of her lightsaber. Then she just started dodging them as well.

"I expected Jabba to send me EXPERIENCED hunters!" She mocked.

Maari lifted her arm and made a sweeping motion with her hand. The four hunters found themselves disarmed. Latts was suddenly tossed into the wall, which she hit with an awful thud. Embo found himself hanging in the air for a moment, then hurtfully slammed into the ground. Sugi ran at Darth Maari in an attempt to distract her, but Maari saw her coming and threw Embo into her. Dengar looked at his partners, then turned to face Maari.

"As for you…hmm…how shall I torture you?" She said with a crooked smile.

_Sick lady_, Dengar thought to himself.

"Oh no." Maari said, "I'm just evil."

"Got that right!" Dengar said, half disturbed that she could read his thoughts. He grabbed a grenade off his utility belt and threw it at Maari. The Sith saw it coming and did a Force-enhanced back flip. While she was distracted, the four hunters jumped into their "borrowed" speeder and drove off. (Probably above the speed limit, except there was no speed limit on Tattooine.)

"Dengar!" Latts yelled, " What if that killed her! She's wanted alive!"

"I knew it wasn't going to kill her!" He replied.

"She's a- she's a Sith!" Sugi said in bewilderment.

"No really!" Dengar said with fake surprise.

"This changes the whole bounty!" Embo said.

"I think we should inform Jabba that a Sith-lady tried to kill him." Sugi said.

"Alright we'll go to his Palace. Again." Dengar sighed.

Once they arrived, it was too late to speak with Jabba, so the hunters rented a room for the night. Their room was number 13, which made Sugi a little superstitious. The other hunters told her to relax, but Marrok, whom they had picked up from the apartment before returning to the Palace, nuzzled Sugi's hand and whined a little.

The room was a little small, but big enough to fit two beds, a small closet, a full-length mirror and a crappy table. The beds could fit two people each, so the girls took one bed while the boys slept on the other.

"I don't want to sleep in a bed with Dengar!" Latts had said.

"Oh wow!" Dengar had replied.

So, the hunters eventually fell asleep (although Latts fell asleep last, because she was worried about the sanitariness of the bed sheets) and Marrok curled up in a corner next to Embo's bed.

Later that night, a figure slipped into the room through the open window. Marrok picked his head up, but before he could bark, the figure waved their hand and Marrok slumped over into a deep sleep. The dark figure opened a vial and proceeded to dip their gloved fingers into the red liquid. They smeared it onto the wall across from the beds, returned the vial to their belt and jumped out the window into the dark night.

Sugi suddenly sat up in bed, and had a strange feeling. She couldn't figure out what exactly had caused her to wake up, but she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she screamed. The three other hunters sat bolt upright, each one clutching their blaster.

"What? What is it?" Dengar asked. Sugi merely pointed at the opposite wall.

There, in a blood red liquid, was the writing _Don't tell Jabba or else. I'm watching you._


	8. Chapter 8

CLIFF-HANGER! Here we go folks, Chapter eight! Spoiler alert: (cough) speeder chase (cough) What? I didn't say anything! ;)

Disclaimer:Δεν είμαι κύριος του Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Greek)

* * *

The four bounty hunters stared in horror at the ominous message on the wall.

"Is that-?" Latts trailed off.

"Blood." Dengar said. Sugi almost gagged.

"Do you think it was… the Sith," Sugi whispered.

"I'm positive. Marrok is still sound asleep." Embo exclaimed, "He would've barked if it was anyone else."

The bounty hunters sat in silence. No one wanted to ask the question that was on all of their minds. Finally, Latts spoke.

"What're we going to do?" she asked, "I mean, what if she IS watching us?"

"Looks like we're going to have to find her ourselves and tell Jabba when we get her." Dengar said.

"What do you mean?" Sugi asked.

"Well, once we capture her," Dengar said, "We'll tell Jabba she's a you-know-what."

The four hunters agreed, packed their bags and slipped out of the Palace before sunrise. Unfortunately, the night left them open to surprise attacks, and while they were speeding back to Mos Eisley, they were ambushed.

A second land-speeder pulled up beside them and suddenly rammed into them. Sugi and Embo got the worst of it, since they were sitting on the back of the speeder. Marrok whined and Embo grabbed him so he would not fall.

"Who's attacking us?" Dengar called.

Sugi squinted and tried to identify the driver through his, or her, dark glass that shielded them from the dusty winds. The person wore a brimmed hat and, wait, was that another person in the passenger seat? Sugi got out her micro-binoculars and tried to focus on the pursuing speeder.

However, before she could identify the driver, he rammed the front of his speeder into the back of theirs and Sugi lost her balance. She tumbled off the back of the speeder with a scream.

"Sugi!" Embo yelled. He tried to grab her, but with Marrok in his arms, the task was impossible.

"What? What happened?!" Dengar yelled, still driving.

"Sugi just fell off!" Latts screamed.

"Oh no."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sugi screamed as she tumbled off the speeder. Sand soon found its way into her mouth, hair and clothes as she stumbled on the ground.

_Oh man_, She thought, _I got to time this right!_

As the pursuing speeder drove by, Sugi grabbed for one of the tail pipes and she just barely caught it as the speeder flew by. She suspected that she would not be able to hold on much longer, so she grabbed the grappling cord off her belt. Sugi attached one end to the speeder, then fashioned a sort of harness for herself.

Soon she let go and discovered that her harness worked. She was truly glad that it had not decided to strangle her stomach.

_What do you even call that?_ She wondered, _Stomach-strangling?_

The speeders soon came to a stop. (Sugi later discovered that it was because Dengar hadn't put enough gas in the speeder) She pulled out her knife and cut herself loose. Sugi hid behind the speeders to watch the scene. Latts, Dengar, Embo and Marrok jumped out of the speeder. The mystery driver and his, or her, passenger hopped out of their speeder as well.

_Cad Bane_, Sugi thought with anger, _and…a Twi'lek I don't know._

"So you guys are on this bounty too, eh?" Bane said to her partners.

"Hello Bane." Embo said. Marrok growled.

"Why don't you take your girlfriend here and go find the bounty, rather than waste your time trying to kill us." Dengar suggested.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The Twi'lek screamed. She suddenly morphed into a human female that Sugi recognized in an instant.

"Oh hi, Cato," Latts snarled, "How's the money from that Senator bounty?"

"It's great, thanks for letting me take him." Cato said.

"We wouldn't be stupid enough to go after her," Bane said knowingly, "Since she's a… well I'm sure you'll find out soon."

"Yeah, we know she's a Sith, Bane." Dengar said with a poker face.

"Oh," Bane said. TODO 360, Bane's small droid, flew over.

"Master, there is a-"

"Aw! He's so cute!" Latts said.

"Um, hello." TODO said, "Master there is a speeder approaching."

Sugi decided to attack now. She jumped up from behind the speeders and ran at Bane from behind.

"Behind you, Master Bane!" TODO yelled (Well, if a droid can yell).

Bane turned and Sugi punched him in the face. Latts suddenly decided to attack Cato, whether for revenge or just for the sake of a fight. Dengar and Embo turned to see who was coming on the arriving speeder.

And they weren't happy when they saw who it was.

* * *

WHO IS IT?! Just kidding! I know who it is but you don't :) Don't worry! I'll post Chapter 9 ASAP!

Could you vote on my profile poll if you have the spare time to do so? Thank you (It's a pretty cool poll, too)


	9. Chapter 9

Who is it! Find out NOW in Chapter 9!

Disclaimer:Ik bezit geen Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Dutch)

* * *

Out of the speeder hopped three shadows, one particularly tall, and the other two about average height. The three figures moved down a sandy hill to where the bounty hunters stood (or fought). As they moved closer, Dengar and Embo could tell that the insanely tall shadow was a Frenk and the other two looked very Weequay.

"Look who 'ave here." One Weequay said. As he walked closer, Dengar recognized him as Shahan Alama. The others with him were Kiera Swan and Twazzi.

"Three on two is haaaaardly a fair fight." Twazzi said, really drawing out the 'a' sound.

"We have more artillery." Swan gloated.

"We have a Kyuzo." Dengar stated.

The hunters suddenly burst into fighting. Embo took on Twazzi and Alama, while Dengar began wrestling Swan. Sugi continued to attack Bane (TODO attempting to help him) and Latts struggled to get Cato to stop choking her. The brawl continued for several minutes, until every one was out of breath. Dengar had a black eye and Alama had two black eyes. Embo was attempting to relocate his shoulder. Twazzi was trying to convince herself that Embo hadn't broken her arm. Swan just looked dazed and confused. Sugi was hunched over trying to catch her breath, while Bane was making sure he didn't need a tetanus shot after Sugi cut him with her horns. Latts was gasping for air and Cato had received a bloody nose.

It was then that a solitary figure made their way down the sandy hill. Sugi saw them coming and did a quick count of the other hunters. Not counting her partners, Sugi got a total of five.

_Didn't Bib say there were twelve other hunters,_ She thought, _Could this be another one? Or maybe it's Maari!_

As the person came closer (and the other hunters started to notice them too) Sugi could see that the person was too short to be Maari. As she silently thanked the Maker, Embo stood up to his full height, which Sugi decided was to intimidate this new stranger. Dengar, who was the closest to the figure, noticed that they wore Mandalorian armor. This person looked to be a lot younger than most of the people here. Marrok growled at this person, who put their hand merely on the handle of his gun. (Dengar could now tell by the armor that this was a 'he'). Then Dengar saw the coloration of the armor and whispered a name to Latts, who was nearby. She gasped.

This person was Boba Fett.

"Ain't you a little young to be workin' all by yourself?" Alama laughed.

In one quick motion, Fett pulled his twin blasters on Alama. Alama, in turn, pulled his blaster on Fett. Swan got out her gun too.

"Let's get out of here before this gets messy!" Latts whispered to Dengar, who nodded. They signaled their partners to quietly get into the speeder and they started the engine-

Only to remember that Dengar hadn't refueled the speeder.

"Oh no." Latts moaned. Dengar hopped out of the speeder and returned after about a minute. By this time, the six other bounty hunters had started shooting at one another, but they were all so good that every one was still standing.

"Here we go. Again." Dengar said. He turned on the engine and soon they were driving off to safety. (Well, that's what most people would say, but when one is a bounty hunter, nowhere is 'safety').

"Where'd you get fuel?" Sugi asked.

"I borrowed it from Bane." Dengar stated. Latts slapped her own fore head.

"Guess we know who the other hunters on the job are." Embo said.

"Actually, there are three we have yet to meet." Sugi corrected.

"So… we have Bossk, Sixtat and Avani…" Latts said.

"Then Bane and Cato." Dengar added.

"Alama, Twazzi and Swan." Embo stated thoughtfully.

"And Boba Fett." Sugi finished. "I wonder who the other three are?"

"Don't know." Dengar said, "By the way, where are we going?"

* * *

Did anyone get that referance to the part in the _Avengers_ movie where Loki says, "We have an army." and then Iron Man says, "We have a Hulk."?

Well if you didn't, it's in there! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 10. I should get chapter 11 up tomorrow but no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

The four hunters decided to go back to Sugi's apartment (well, it was Embo's too). When they got in, Sugi quickly locked the door, the windows and closed all the shades.

"Whoa, someone doesn't like the night life." Dengar observed.

"That Sith-witch could be anywhere!" Sugi whispered.

"Well if they watched us walk in, closing the shades won't do much." Latts said.

"Well what if they didn't!" Sugi retorted.

Embo sat on his bed and patted it a little. Marrok hopped up next to him and sat down. Dengar pulled in two chairs from the kitchen, and he and Latts sat as well. Sugi sat on the edge of her small bed.

"What're we going to do?" Embo asked.

"We should really rest before we do anything else." Sugi said.

The hunters broke off and Dengar and Latts engaged in a small conversation of their own.

"Hi." Dengar said.

"Um, hi." Latts said, giving him a look.

"We haven't had much time to just, you know, talk." Dengar said.

"Like old times." Latts nodded. "When we were rookies."

"Yup. No good bounties means lots of free time!" He laughed.

"Well, I think we should be taking more action." Latts complained.

"Hey, take it easy!" Dengar joked.

"We've got to catch her before she gets off world!" Latts said.

"Or before she gets caught by someone else." Dengar mumbled.

"Or before she catches YOU!"

The four hunters turned all around, but they couldn't find the source of the voice. A huge hunk of the ceiling fell in, just barely missing Latts and Dengar. Sugi shrieked and Marrok started barking. Darth Maari stood atop the giant hunk of ceiling with her lightsaber already drawn.

"Why hello there. Back from the evening rumble already?" She sneered.

"Darth Maari." Latts said with mock respect, "It's nice of you to drop by. We were just wondering what to have for dinner!"

"Latts, that wasn't even funny." Dengar whispered.

"Best I got." She whispered back.

"SILENCE!" Maari screamed, "You're all coming with me!"

Maari began to flip and slash and jab and run off walls so fast the hunters couldn't focus on her. Their shots didn't even come close to hitting her, and soon they all got really dizzy. Darth Maari cackled and flipped into Dengar. He fell to the ground and she hit his head with the butt of her lightsaber. As Dengar passed out, Marrok ran at Maari.

"No!" Embo yelled.

It was too late and Maari Force-pushed Marrok into and through the window over Embo's bed. Latts tried to grapple Maari, but the Sith grabbed the boa. With a yank, she sent Latts sprawling on the ground. Then with a wave of her hand, Latts was asleep. Maari Grabbed Sugi in a headlock, and Sugi brought out her knife to stab the evil woman. But Darth Maari merely grabbed Sugi's wrist, bent it the wrong way and she dropped the knife. Maari then used pressure points to knock out the Zabrak.

Then Embo through his hat, and finally hit Maari.

Embo stared in amazement and shock as Maari crumpled over, holding her stomach. He'd killed her, he realized. The evil Sith-witch, but she was also their bounty. Their bounty that was wanted alive.

Suddenly, Maari disappeared and reappeared across the room just as suddenly. Embo found it hard to breathe as he was lifted off the ground in a Force-choke. His hat was stuck in the wall, and had never really hit Maari.

_A mind-witch_, Embo thought, _didn't see that coming._

"I'm not fully trained though," Maari responded, "I don't have my full powers yet."

"You've lost-eh-witch!" Embo choked.

"Not yet." Darth Maari smiled and Embo passed out.

* * *

Next chapter: Our hunters are now Darth Maari's prisoners and we find out who (or what) took their ships!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, on time, as I promised! (So there's no need to send that angry mob after me, right guys?)

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Portuguese!)

* * *

The four bounty hunters awoke in a strange, dark room. Marrok was nowhere to be seen, but Dengar guessed the Anooba had hid in the broken down apartment. Anoobas were smart, and Marrok was especially smart. Dengar rubbed his head (Maari had hit him pretty hard) and he made sure all his partners still had a pulse. Dengar looked around and decided that he and his friends (erm… partners) were actually in a docking bay that had a roof. It looked like the roof probably folded to the sides somehow, so a ship could take off, but Dengar really couldn't tell. Since there were no windows, the suns of Tattooine might as well not be there at all, it was so dark.

Dengar looked to see if he was still armed, but he knew the answer before he even started searching. He took his shoe off and turned it upside down. He hadn't really expected anything to come out, but he couldn't remember when the last time was that he'd stored something in his shoe. He tried the other one and, low and behold, a pebble fell to the sand.

_Wonderful_, Dengar thought, _I'll just shoot a Sith-witch with a pebble!_

Some one behind him stirred and Dengar turned to see Latts sitting up, holding her forehead. She looked all around, taking in the area and she finally noticed Dengar.

"Oh hi." She said.

"Oh, um, hi." Dengar said, imitating her, "Got any hidden weapons?"

"Nope!" Latts said with a smile, "You could probably just kill her with your bad jokes, though."

"You should try it first." He replied.

Soon Sugi awoke, followed by Embo. It turned out that nobody had a hidden weapon, which they all agreed to purchase once they got free. Dengar stood and started to walk about. Sugi got up as well and wandered off to the other side of the docking bay.

"Look, guys!" she called, "We're in-"

"A docking bay!" Dengar finished, "Yeah, I know."

"Well!" Sugi said, "Those two hadn't noticed."

"I just got up!" Embo said indignantly.

"Now now!" Latts said, "Let's not start fights where they don't already exist."

The bounty hunters went on inspecting the room until Latts made a discovery. She had found their weapons, but they were in a secure case.

"Looks like glass." Dengar said.

"Maari isn't stupid enough to put our weapons in a glass case." Sugi said.

"What if she thinks we'll think it's not glass, so she made it glass?" Dengar said.

"What?!" Latts replied.

"Here watch this." Dengar proceeded to kick the case, "OW!"

"Looks like it's Transparisteel." Embo commented.

While Dengar was hunched over his aching foot, the other three hunters were searching for a control panel that might open the roof.

"It might be controlled by a remote." Latts suggested.

"Perhaps," Sugi said, "Even if we get it open, how're we going to get up the wall?"

"I could jump up carrying you guys." Embo said.

"All four of us?!" Latts asked.

"No! One at a time." Embo sighed.

"If she has alarms, that will be too slow." Sugi said.

"Let's figure something out fast." Dengar said.

"Why? You got a hot date?" Latts teased.

"No but I don't want Maari to be the last thing I see!" He responded.

The four hunters racked their brains, but nobody could think of anything they could do. It was only after lunchtime that something interesting happened. Sugi was leaning up against the longest wall, cleaning her fingernails, when suddenly, a slot opened in the wall near her feet. A tray of food was pushed in by Maari's hand.

There was only enough food on the tray for two people, but the wasn't what was on the minds of our bounty hunters right now.

"If she slid that in from the other side, there has got to be another room over there!" Sugi said.

"Why?"

"Because Maari wouldn't just be standing outside, pushing a tray through a wall!" Sugi said.

"Besides, she's still got to hide from the other bounty hunters." Embo replied.

"Right! So… let's see what we can see." Dengar said. He lied down on the floor and carefully pushed the little door open. (This door, may I add, was more of a letter slot tall enough to fit a tray plus a small pile of mashed potatoes through it, but on the floor as apposed to at letter-slot height).

"What do you see?" Latts asked, "Or do I not want to know?"

Dengar got back up slowly, a look of anger on his face. He walked to the center of the room and sat on the ground dejectedly.

"What? What'd you see?" Sugi asked.

"That witch stole our ships, Sugi!"

* * *

Ah-ha! I knew it all along! (Of course I did) How will our bounty hunters escape?!

Please review and tune in soon to find out! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay but I've been busy. But HEY! It's here now, right?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

"What?!" Sugi got up and went over to the small opening, "_Halo_! Oh no!"

She got up, dusted herself off and walked back to the center of their confinement, where her partners sat. They sort of stared at the floor, as if Sugi would shoot laser beams out of her eyes if they looked at her. They were all doubtful because they could not see any way out of their prison.

"How are we going to get out?" Latts asked, voicing the question finally.

"I say we bust through the wall and run for the ships." Dengar said.

"Yeah, because I can totally just bust through that wall." Latts countered.

"Alright!" Dengar said, "You got a better idea?"

"I do," Sugi called, "When that person pushes the food in-"

"You mean when Maari pushes the food in." Dengar corrected.

"No, I don't. Anyone could wear black leather gloves. She could have goons." Sugi replied.

"True." Dengar said sullenly.

"Anyway, when the tray comes in, we grab their arm!" Sugi exclaimed.

" And do what with it?" Latts asked.

"Um…" Sugi said.

"We could write a question on the napkin and push it back out," Embo said, "They'd have to either come in to answer or yell through the little door."

"Aw man, does that mean someone has to use my mascara again?" Latts whined.

"Well if it gets us out of here, I'll buy you a new brush-thingy later." Dengar said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Latts asked, in a sort of dreamy voice.

"Uh, sure," Dengar said, staring at Latts.

"Dengar, why don't you take the first shift of watching the door?" Sugi said, disgusted by the flirting.

"Okay," He said dejectedly.

He walked over to the door and sat down. The other hunters discussed what would happen if the person answered through the door.

"Well we'd here their voice, so we'd know if it was Maari." Latts suggested.

"That's true." Sugi said, "And we'll know that they don't want to take the risk of us possibly escaping."

"I hope Marrok's alright." Embo said quietly.

"I'm sure he is. Marrok can protect himself." Sugi assured him.

"What if this plan doesn't work?" Latts asked.

"I don't know if there's anything else we could do." Sugi replied.

* * *

SUSPENSE! What **will** they do?! Find out... uh... soon in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

(Like the cover? I had to seriously Photoshop Shaak Ti to create Darth Maari. And the Twi'lek it the corner is suppose to be Avani)

I'd just like to thank the various people who have continued to support and positively review this fanfiction. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Come on guys. You know I don't own Star Wars. If you didn't, well, I DON'T OWN STAR WARS. :)

* * *

"What the Force happened here?"

Avani, Bossk and Sixtat stood outside what used to be Sugi and Embo's apartment. The building was almost completely leveled, except parts of the walls were still standing. There were remnants of furniture and things lying about, but no bodies were visible.

"Looks like the bounty already found them." Sixtat said.

"She could be coming for us next!" Avani exclaimed. "What're we going to do?!"

"We play it cool." Bossk said, "Wait- I smell something."

Suddenly, a dark figure bounded out of the shadows and jumped on Sixtat. It was a very large shadow, and to Bossk, it smelt like musty fur. To Avani, it looked like the freakiest thing she'd ever seen, given that she couldn't _actually_ see what it was.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sixtat screamed, "Get this thing off me!"

"It's Embo's Anooba, stay calm!" Bossk called.

"We should call it!" Avani said, "What's it's name?!"

"Uh… Morrak! Come!" The Anooba continued its attack.

"What about… Mornak! Come on, Mornak!" Avani said. It didn't budge.

"HELP ME!" Sixtat yelled.

"I KNOW!" Bossk exclaimed, "Marrok! MARROK STOP!"

The Anooba looked at Bossk, giving Sixtat the chance to squiggle out from under it. Marrok stood his ground and growled a bit, but he did stop attacking these people.

"Finally." Sixtat complained, "Bad boy, Marrok."

The Anooba barked at Sixtat, who flinched slightly.

"Marrok," Avani said quietly, crouching down, "Can you lead us to Embo?"

The Anooba stared at her for a while, then it whined and started off down the street.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Avani stated.

* * *

"Look!" Dengar exclaimed quietly.

The small door opened and the dinner tray was pushed through. Latts had been standing by with the mascara brush ready to go. She quickly wrote a question on the napkin, which asked where the bathroom was. Dengar put it on top of the food (so the person would actually notice it) and slid it back through the door.

"Eh?" They heard a masculine voice mutter, "Wuz this?"

All four of the bounty hunters read the message in their heads to see if they were on time with the man. But if his reading was as bad as his speech, it might take a while.

"Er…" They heard, "Uh… 'ey Phil?"

"Yeah?" They heard another man's voice respond.

"You gotta second er two?" The first voice asked.

"Yup, I do Eddie." Phil responded, "Hang on- aw- gotta- ow- get outta me olde chair 'ere-ouch!"

The four hunters grimanced as each one pictured this scene in their head. They heard shuffling and paper crumpling as Eddie handed the paper to Phil.

"Herm…" Phil mumbled, "This be an odd dilema."

"Well watcha thinkin' 'bout it, Phil?" Eddie asked.

"Hum…" Phil scratched his chin, "I dunno, we's should let these 'ere people **go**, right?"

"Well I s'pose so," Eddie exclaimed, "It's only decent."

They heard one of the men fumble with what they assumed to be the keys, and then Phil exclaimed, "Oh glory! These darn keys!" and they knew they had been correct. Dengar and Latts backed up a few pases and moments later the door opened.

"Ello." Phil said, "We's be thinkin' 'bout your request."

Phil turned out to be an old, fat near-human. He had slightly blue-ish hair that was more of black streaked with white. He had stubble on his chin that was much worse than Dengar's five o'clock. Eddie was a middle-aged human with orange hair, wearing middle-aged looking overalls.

"The-uh- 'fresher is right out 'ere." Eddie said.

"We's 'ave to escort you to it an' wait outside the door." Phil explained.

"Er-" Eddie looked uncomfortable, "Who 'ad ter-uh- **go**?"

"I do." Sugi said.

The bounty hunters had figured a couple things about sending Sugi. First, if the guards had been sketchy young guys, they'd be less likely to fight with Sugi, because she could be Iridonian. Secondly, if there were a small window in the fresher, Sugi would probably fit through it.

"Come with me, ma'am." Phil said.

With that, Sugi glanced over her shoulder, and then walked ahead into the unknown.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you could understand Phil and Eddie ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

It was dinnertime when Marrok finally stopped outside the odd docking bay. The docking bay wasn't odd in size or color. But there appeared to be a roof built on it, which was counterproductive for a docking bay. Secondly, there were no doors and only two windows, which were both in the same area.

"Somebody doesn't like visitors." Avani said.

"That's a Sith hideout if I ever saw one!" Sixtat said, like he was an expert in the subject.

"Oh, do shut up," Avani told him, "We should try to get a better look at the roof."

Bossk and Sixtat turned to stare at her.

"Can you fly?" Bossk asked.

Avani punched him.

"Ow!" He hissed, "Okay, I was just trying to make the point."

"Alright. Point taken. I'm working on it."

"Well work faster!" Sixtat yelled.

It was his turned to be stared at.

"Geez," Avani said, "You gotta date or something?"

"No but we don't have all day!" Sixtat exclaimed.

"Let's start climbing then." Bossk said.

* * *

"There y'are miss." Eddie said.

Sugi thanked him and headed into the fresher. She secretly plugged her nose, because she'd expected this bathroom to smell disgusting. She was pleasantly surprised when she was forced to take a breath. The air didn't smell like anything at all and the appliances were fairly clean. The sink was a little dirty, but that was pretty much it.

Sugi looked up above the toilet to see-

"No window!" She muttered. "Oh man."

But then she looked up and saw-

"A skylight?" She murmured, "Great, but how am I going to get up there?"

The skylight was, for one thing, on the ceiling. (That's kind of obvious). Secondly, it wasn't exactly above anything. It was slightly over the corner sink and the corner toilet. Sugi decided to try the sink, since it had more to stand on. She pulled herself onto it with ease and stood up.

Sugi stood on tiptoe and leaned as far as she could. Her fingers brushed the handle that would allow her freedom-

"Ma'am? Are you's almos' done?" Phil called from outside.

"Er… one second! I have to… reapply my makeup. It's starting to fade!" She called.

"Women an' there makeup." Eddie mumbled.

Sugi grabbed the handle and pulled. But the handle wouldn't move.

_Blast,_ Sugi thought, _Come on, just open for me!_

"Ma'am?"

"Hang on!" Sugi called, "I'm having some difficulties!"

_Literally_, she thought.

"Well, I don't mean ter rush ya but I's gotta schedule ta keep." Eddie said.

Finally the handle pushed to the side and pulled down the window-

With the loudest _CREEEEEEAAAAAAK!_ Sugi had ever heard.

* * *

Uh-oh! Sugi's in trouble! Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOONG wait! Here's Chapter 15, filled with all kinds of cliff-hangers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (but you knew that, right?)

* * *

_BLAST IT ALL!_ Sugi thought in her head.

The skylight was opened now, but then again, so was the door to the 'fresher.

"Wha the-?" Eddie said, looking up to find Sugi frozen, hanging onto the edge of the skylight and standing on the sink. She smiled at him.

"Ma'am," Phil said, taking out a blaster, "I'm gonna have ter ask you ter move away from the skylight!"

Sugi doubted that Phil actually knew how to use the blaster in his hand, but she didn't want to test the theory.

"Okay." She said.

Sugi then swung off the sink and kicked Eddie with all her might. Still hanging form the edge of the skylight, Sugi gracefully kicked the blaster from Phil's hand.

"HEY!" Phil yelled. He then picked up a pipe from under the sink and began swinging at Sugi like she was a piñata. She swung to one side to dodge a swing, but then Sugi was hit with one of Phil's lucky swings. (The man seemed to be purposely missing, that's how bad his aim was). The pain spread up her leg from her foot, which Phil had hit with a mighty blow.

"OW!" Sugi cried out. At first she felt like crying, but that feeling was replaced with rage that surely had something to do with the small percentage of Iridonian blood in her. She dropped down from the skylight edge, filled with blind rage. Sugi grabbed Phil's arm as he swung at her and hit his wrist as hard as she could. It was Phil's turn to cry out in pain as he dropped the pipe. Sugi snatched it up and clubbed Phil in head with it. The man slumped to the ground and Eddie stared at his unconscious friend from where Sugi had kicked him before. Eddie, being smarter than he looked for once, decided to pretend to be out cold too.

Sugi stood there breathing for a minute before she calmed down. She then realized how foolish she had been to let her rage take over like that. She could've been recaptured when she had dropped down from the skylight! Or she could've killed Phil, who could just be a dumb, innocent man forced into working for Maari! Sugi climbed back up to the skylight, thinking about escape-

Then she realized that, if Phil or Eddie had the keys, she could just take then, free her friends and escape with them. She dropped down again and walked over to Phil's body. After inspecting his pockets, it seemed that he did not have the keys. Sugi turned to see Eddie lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

_That's odd,_ Sugi thought, _I don't remember kicking him THAT hard._

She cautiously walked over to Eddie's body and tapped him with her foot. He suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled it. Sugi fell over and Eddie got up, pointing Phil's blaster at her.

"Alright, time ter calm down, ma'am!" Eddie said, cocking the blaster.

Sugi had to make a split-second decision; fight Eddie, possibly win and let her friends out too or make a break for it, possibly escape Eddie and rescue them somehow.

She didn't know which path to choose.

* * *

Dengar, Embo and Latts sat in the prison, listening as best they could for signs of Sugi's escape.

"What if there's no window in the 'fresher?" Dengar asked.

"Then she comes back and we make a new plan." Latts said.

"Ma'am?" They heard one of the guards call.

They heard Sugi's voice call something back, but they couldn't make out exactly what she said.

"Man, I hope she can get out!" Dengar said.

"How's she going to rescue us by herself?" Latts asked.

"Hopefully, she'll be able to swallow her pride and get help." Embo stated.

_CREEEEEEAAAAAAK!_

"What was that?" Dengar said.

"I don't know, but I hope it's the sound of Sugi's freedom!" Latts exclaimed.

They then heard the guards yelling and telling Sugi to move away from a skylight. Then they heard fighting, a "HEY!" from Phil, and then a feminine "OW!". Embo winced at that cry from Sugi and Latts kind of jumped when they heard the clanking of a pipe. Then they heard nothing.

"Come on Sugi!" Dengar whispered, because they all wanted to hear if something was happening.

"Alright!" They heard Eddie say and then he muttered something they couldn't make out.

They waited in fear and suspense.

* * *

"Look!" Avani called to her partners. "A skylight just opened!"

"A skylight?" Bossk replied.

"Maybe someone's escaping." Sixtat suggested.

They waited and waited, but no one emerged from the open skylight.

* * *

Uh-oh Sugi! Tough decision, eh? What will happen?! Find out soon!

(I promise it won't be as long a wait as before!)


	16. Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16 for y'all! Hope you enjoy and thank you for your continued, positive support!

Disclaimer:Ich besitze nicht Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in German)

* * *

Sugi made her decision. She pushed off the floor, kicking Eddie in the gut at the same time. He stumbled back into the sink and Sugi grabbed his blaster.

"No, please! I have family!" The man cried.

"My regards to them." Sugi pulled the trigger.

Eddie would later come to realize that Sugi had set the blaster on stun and had never intended to kill him at all. She then jumped up onto the sink grabbed the ledge and pulled herself out.

She looked down to see four little blobs (or people) standing on the ground.

Watching her. She hoped they weren't more guards. Sugi was tired of guards.

* * *

"Look!" Avani called, again.

"What now?!" Bossk growled.

"A person finally came out of the skylight!" She exclaimed, pointing to the roof of the docking bay.

"Well whatta you know." Sixtat said, squinting at the roof. "HELLO THERE!"

"What're you doing?!" Avani whispered.

"Getting her attention." Sixtat smiled sketchily.

"HER attention?!" Avani asked, "That could be MAARI!"

"Ohhhhh….. man." He said.

* * *

Dengar, Embo and Latts heard a stun blast go off.

"Oh no!" Latts exclaimed, "Sugi's going to be dragged back here any minute!"

"What if she stunned then?" Dengar asked smiling.

"I don't know if you know this but SUGI DIDN'T HAVE A GUN!" Latts yelled.

"She could've taken Phil or Eddie's." Embo suggested.

"Oh yeah." Latts said.

"I hope that's what happened." Dengar said, his smile fading.

"Well they haven't dragged her back yet, so I don't think they got her!" Embo said.

"Which means our luck's just about to change." Latts smiled.

* * *

Sugi didn't know what to make of the strange people on the ground.

First of all, since the docking bay was pretty big, the roof was very high off the ground. This meant that she couldn't see who these people were. (Hence why she called them 'blobs' at first). Secondly, they were calling "HELLO THERE" to her and then one blob flipped out at that blob that had called her. Another blob looked like a dwarf or someone who was sitting on the ground watching her. (In reality, that blob was Marrok, who was indeed sitting next to the group patiently).

Sugi walked down the roof, which was slanted just enough that Sugi could walk down it without tumbling down. When she made it to the edge, she lied down to see if she could make out the people.

"Bossk?!" She called.

"SUGI?! IS THAT YOU?!" He called back, as if talking to a deaf person.

"YES!" She called.

"HOW'RE YOU GOING TO GET DOWN?" Avani yelled.

Sugi looked around and spotted someone's clothes line, which was close by. Sugi walked over to where the roof was closest to it. She considered using her choker to form a zip line out of it, but she figured that stuff like that only worked in the holomovies. So she just jumped off the roof and grabbed the clothesline. It buckled a little under her weight, but other than that it held her. She shimmed down and let go once she was over the roof that the clothesline belonged to. She hopped off of that roof onto a lower one and then onto the ground.

Marrok ran to her, barking with joy. He covered her face in kisses and rolled over for her to pet him. The other three hunters walked over.

"Guess what?" Avani asked Sugi.

"What?" She replied, secretly moving her hand toward her concealed knife.

"All the other hunters quit." Bossk said.

"What?!" Sugi replied with surprise.

"They found out who Maari really is and…" Avani explained.

"And since it's just your team and our team, we thought…" Sixtat trailed off.

"That we'd join you?" Sugi asked, shocked once more.

"Well, will you?" Avani asked.

Sugi just sat there, tired of being faced with difficult decisions.

* * *

Poor Sugi. Just give her a break guys! Anyway, next chapter we'll see what Sugi says to Bossk and Co. and/or how she plans on rescuing her partners!

(Sorry of all the line breaks! I promise I won't use so many next time!) :)


	17. Chapter 17

Finally! Here's Chapter 17! Sorry the chapter's so short but it needed to be. Oh well. But here it is! :)

Disclaimer:No poseo Star Wars (I do not own Star Wars in Spanish)

* * *

Dengar, Latts and Embo heard the prison door being unlocked. They hoped it was Sugi coming to their rescue but they doubted that she could've come back so quickly. Fortunately for them, Sugi was very quick-witted.

"Sugi!" Latts exclaimed joyfully.

"Hello everyone. Ready to leave yet?" Sugi asked.

"No, I need my gun back and my ship back…" Dengar said.

"Well it sounds like you'll be needing help." Bossk said, walking into view.

"What are THEY doing here?" Embo said.

"Well," Sugi stepped closer to her friends, "They offered us a deal. We're the only two teams left-"

"What?!" Latts said in a whisper. The four hunters were in a huddle now.

"Yes, but they offered that since we're the only two teams that we work together and split the reward in half." Sugi explained

"Half?" Dengar asked.

"Yes, they said they don't care how we divide it afterwards, that's up to us." Sugi said, "But half goes to our team and half goes to there's."

"So you said YES?!" Latts whisper-screamed.

"No, not yet," Sugi replied, "I told them we'd answer them after we got you guys out."

"Good, because I don't want to split that reward with Bossk of all people!" Dengar exclaimed.

"Me neither." Embo said, petting Marrok, who had wandered over.

"That's what I thought," Sugi muttered.

"But they're not going to like this." Latts pointed out.

" I know, but do you want to have to split the money more ways then we can count?!" Sugi asked.

"They probably add in some fee for working with Guild Members or something ridiculous like that!" Dengar said.

"So we say no." Latts murmured.

"That's the logical thing to do." Embo muttered.

"Here are your weapons." Avani said, walking up to the four hunters.

"Thanks," Sugi said eying her partners, "Hey Bossk?"

"Yeah?" Bossk called out.

"We've made our decision." Sugi stated.

"Good." Bossk said. His partners walked up with him, yet slightly behind him, as if Bossk was the boss here.

"We've decided to decline your offer." Dengar said.

"Really?" Bossk said sadly, "You know what this means, then."

Bossk, Avani and Sixtat drew their blasters.

"We'll have to eliminate the competition!" Bossk snarled.

Sugi snarled back under her breath.

The four bounty hunters drew their weapons too.

"Well," Dengar said, "What're you waiting for?"

* * *

Next Chapter: THE EPIC SHOWDOWN! :O

Spoiler Alert! Maari might make a reappearance in this showdown!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, I'm back to writing! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay! Here's the epic fight, or the first half of it anyway. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

The four bounty hunters stood, weapons drawn, facing the Guild members. It seemed that nobody wanted to make the first move. Marrok growled. Bossk growled back. Embo sprung forward and tackled Bossk.

The fight broke out.

Sugi charged at Avani as the other huntress fired many shots at her. Sugi kicked at her, forcing Avani to stop shooting and back up. This gave Sugi time to lunge forward, grab the other woman's wrist and force her to drop the gun. Avani gasped out as Sugi bent her wrist, then punched Sugi in the jaw.

Meanwhile, Dengar and Latts dodged shots from Sixtat and tried to shoot back at the same time. Latts twitched to the left to avoid a bolt that would've otherwise gone through her head. Instead, it singed the tip of her pigtail. While she made sure it wasn't on fire, Dengar dive-rolled up to Sixtat and kicked him in the stomach. Sixtat doubled over and then started shooting at Dengar again.

Whilst that was happening, Embo was socking Bossk in the face. That is, until Bossk landed his first punch on Embo. The Kyuzo grunted when Bossk's scaly fist hit his eye, but that only made him madder. Embo grabbed Bossk by the Trandoshan's collar and threw him into the ground. Bossk went, "GAHH!" and when he tried to get up, he merely stumbled to the ground.

Avani stood over Sugi after punching her in the jaw. Sugi swept the Twi'lek off her feet and got up. She took out her knife and raised it over her head. At the same moment, Avani took out _her_ knife and flipped up off the ground. The two women circled each other, knives twirling or simply held in outstretched hands. Avani suddenly darted forward at Sugi. Taken by surprise, Sugi inadvertently swiped her knife at, well; she just kind of lashed out at nothing in particular. The knife slashed through Avani's shoulder.

"AAGH!" She screamed and fell to the ground, grasping her scarred shoulder.

Latts turned to see what the commotion was, but then her gaze drifted upward. It was suddenly getting brighter in the roofed docking bay. That's when Latts realized the roof wasn't there anymore. The make shift roof had folded into itself, like a convertible speeder cover. And then Latts saw her.

Darth Maari, back in her full sith outfit, was walking towards the ships. When she reached Dengar's ship, she turned and waved to Latts.

_Sorry, got to go kill a Hutt_, Maari's sinister voice said in Latts' mind.

"GUYS! MAARI'S LEAVING!" Latts called. Every hunter turned.

But only to see Maari's agile form sprinting up _Punishing One's_ ramp.

* * *

You're all probably like, "That was so short! I thought it was gonna be longer!"

Well, sorry, but it's a two part fight scene. Next chapter is part two. You're gonna have to wait a little. ;D


	19. Chapter 19

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm sooooo sorry. But here it is now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Jabba woke up suddenly to find his throne room seemingly empty. But, he had to have heard something just then. After all, noises didn't make themselves. He squinted around his throne room, but the great Hutt saw nothing.

Until a dark shadow walk slowly up to his dais. The person stood on the other side of the Rancor pit's door, which happened to be just out of the light.

"Bib. Bib!" Jabba whispered urgently. No one answered.

"Bib is unavailable at this moment." The shadow said.

"Who are you? And why shouldn't I just call my guards?" Jabba asked.

"I am… some one." The shadow replied, "Oh and even if you did call the guards, they are… unavailable at this moment."

"Who are you?!" Jabba demanded.

The shadow stepped into the light. Jabba frowned as he saw his ex-slave girl, Maari. The girl cackled and cackled. Jabba hit the button for his Rancor pit. But the girl seemed to hover over the open floor, all the while her cackling filling his head. She came as close as she could to Jabba without actually being on the dais. She ignited what Jabba recognized as a lightsaber. The girl's evil black eyes shone in the crimson light.

"Time to pay the price." She snarled.

Then Jabba awoke, right after seeing a flash of his son Rotta at the end of the nightmare.

* * *

BUM-BUM-BUM! What will happen?! Find out soon!


End file.
